¿Cómo me enamoré de tí?
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: "Todo empezó con una inocente pregunta... Aominecchi, ¿cómo te enamoraste de mí?" Bueno, todo comenzó con una revista de bikinis de Mai-chan... Y acabó con una revista de bañadores de Kise y un sueño húmedo. One-shot AoKise (Lime).


Todo empezó con una inocente pregunta...

\- Aominecchi, ¿cómo te enamoraste de mí?- Preguntó Kise de repente mientras ambos veían una película en casa del rubio.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mí?- Repitió el menor curioso apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Aomine, este se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo pasó.- Kise levantó una ceja ante la respuesta.

\- Algo debe de haber, Aominecchi...

\- Pues...

…

Volvamos un par de años atrás, concretamente al primer año en Teiko de la generación de milagros, Aomine caminaba en dirección a su casa tras otro día de clases aburridas, pero ese día era especial, el de pelo azul estaba muy ilusionado mientras volvía a casa con su cartera en la mano por una maravillosa razón...

\- ¡HOY SALE EL ÁLBUM ESPECIAL RECOPILATORIO DE FOTOS DE MAI-CHAN!- Exclamó Aomine nada más atravesó la puerta de Teiko para salir del recinto e ir corriendo a comprarlo.

Aomine corrió buscando el kiosko o librería más cercano donde poder comprar su tan ansiado álbum, llevaba meses ahorrando para por fin poder comprar aquella edición especial, pero, por muchos lugares que visitó, no encontraba el dichoso álbum por ninguna parte. Finalmente, tras recorrer exactamente 23 tiendas de revistas y librerías diferentes, decidió tirar la toalla, tendría que encontrar alguna otra forma de conseguirlo, Aomine permanecía maldiciendo mentalmente a todas las tiendas que no tenían el álbum mientras iba a salir de la última que estaba visitando, hasta que un grito femenino le sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Kyaaa!- Oyó la voz de pito de dos chicas gritando a su espalda.

\- ¡Mira, mira qué sexy!- Exclamó una de ellas señalando la revista que estaban viendo.

\- ¡Espero tener dinero pronto para comprar su álbum recopilatorio!- Añadió la otra sonrojada, Aomine levantó una ceja, no estarían hablando de Mai-chan... ¿Verdad?

Acabó acercándose adonde estaban ambas chicas, y toda su ilusión de marchó de golpe al ver que lo que tenían en la mano era una revista en la que salía Kise posando en bañador, al verlo soltó un gruñido, pero acabó cogiendo la revista solo por ver qué era lo que Kise hacía en su trabajo, pasó varias páginas de la revista, en todas aparecían un montón de fotos enormes de Kise, a cada cual más sugerente, aparecía tumbado en el borde de una piscina, echándose crema solar... Y en todas ellas aparecía con bañadores distintos, todos tan ceñidos que más que bañadores parecían bóxers impermeables. No supo realmente por qué, pero acabó comprando la revista y llevándosela a casa, una vez allí, la dejó en su escritorio y solo volvió a ojearla poco antes de irse a dormir, por mero aburrimiento. Cuál fue su sorpresa al tener un sueño húmedo aquella noche... Con Kise.

Aomine se encontró de repente en el mismo escenario donde tomaron las fotos para la revista, un jardín con una piscina y varias tumbonas y mesas alrededor de esta, la única diferencia era que ahora estaba ahí, y claro, también estaba...

\- Mm... Aominecchi...- Le llamó Kise a su espalda echado en una tumbona usando uno de los bañadores de la revista.- ¿Me echas crema?- Preguntó cogiendo el bote de esta de una pequeña mesa que había a su lado.

\- ¿No te la puedes echar tú?- Dijo el mayor en tono seco.

\- Es que a la espalda no llego...- Respondió Kise apartando la vista y abriendo el bote de crema.- Además, seguro que las manos de Aominecchi son más habilidosas que las mías.

Aomine soltó un gruñido y acabó acercándose a él para ponerle la crema por la espalda, sin querer, al mover el brazo mientras le aplicaba la crema, Aomine tiró el bote de esta haciendo que salpicase un poco sobre los dos.

\- ¡Ah!- Gimió Kise al notar cómo el líquido blanco acababa de manchar la parte trasera de su "bañador".- A-Aominecchi, me has ensuciado...

\- Puedes lavarlo más tarde, de todos modos vas a mojarlo en la piscina.- Respondió el mencionado levantándose de la tumbona.

\- Oohh, pensé que Aominecchi querría limpiarme.- Se quejó el rubio levantando las caderas y poniendo el culo en pompa.- Seguro que se sentiría muy bien, después de todo, Aominecchi es muy grande.- Añadió Kise sonriendo levemente mirando la erección de Aomine.

Concluyamos en que el sueño acabó con Aomine haciéndoselo a Kise en absolutamente todas las tumbonas y mesas que había junto a la piscina hasta que sonó su despertador.

¡BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Aomine apagó el despertador prácticamente de un puñetazo, ¿qué demonios acababa de soñar? Y más importante... ¿¡Por qué tenía una erección?! ¡Acababa de soñar con Kise, no con una chica sexy! ¡CON KISE!

… Aún así tenía que hacerse cargo de aquella erección, y dado el sueño que había tenido, Aomine decidió llevarse consigo al baño la revista de bañadores del rubio, pero no porque le pareciese sexy ni nada así, por favor, solo era porque su culo era parecido al de una chica y por eso se había excitado, nada más... Eso pensó él.

…

\- ¿Aominecchi?- Volvió a llamarle el rubio cuando este no respondió a su pregunta.- ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mí?- El moreno guardó silencio unos segundos y suspiró.

\- Ah, solo pensé que tu culo era sexy.- Respondió el mayor restándole importancia.

\- ¿Eehh? ¡Eso no es una respuesta, Aominecchi!

Definitivamente Aomine nunca dejaría saber a su novio aquella historia.


End file.
